What if Pixar Animation Studios was founded in 1920?
Most people know that Pixar Animation Studios was founded in 1986 by Edwin Catmull and Alvy Ray Smith. But, in this alternate reality idea, imagine this: what if it was actually founded in 1920, starting as an animation studio that specialised in hand-drawn animation, before expanding into a whole animation studio and film company making movies in all genres? Here's how it could've been. Changes * It would be founded by Paul Isaac Xavier and Olivia Jackson Xavier (not real people, but just made-up). * It would be known as Xaviertoon (1920-1923), Paul/Olivia Cartoon Studio (1923-1968), Paul I. Xavier Studios (1968-1973), P.I.X.A.R. Animations (1974-1986), Pixar Animation (1986-1996), and Pixar Animation Studios (1996-). * Columbia Pictures would've distributed Pixar's theatrical films from 1939 to 2000, when Pixar would now distribute their films with any film company. * Pixar would have a series of cartoons named Zany Ditties, which would have been made to compete with Walt Disney cartoons, MGM cartoons, Walter Lantz cartoons, Nicktoons, Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies, Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoons, Paramount Pictures' Noveltoons/Harveytoons, Disney's The Disney Afternoon, and Terrytoons. ** Tinny and Luxo Jr. would be included in the cartoons and the Tin Toy and Luxo Jr. shorts would be part of them. ** The shorts would be more slapstick, with Brave being an exception. ** Characters from Pixar movies would first appear in their own shorts in the series. ** Famous cartoonists such as Tex Avery, Chuck Jones, Max Fleischer, Ub Iwerks, William Hanna, and Joseph Barbera would create the characters to begin with. * Toy Story would've first been made as a hand-drawn animated feature film in 1958 named You Are A Toy and would have been remade as a live-action/CGI hybrid movie in 1995, and then having a full-fledged franchise. ** Toy Story 2 would've not only been a sequel, but also a direct-to-video film as it was supposed to be, with a 70-minute running time. ** Toy Story 3 would've been made in 2005 rather than 2010. ** Toy Story 4 would be made in 2012 as the final movie in the franchise. Not only that, it would be called Toy Story: Forever After. ** In addition, Buzz Lightyear would've had a brother that is his original name, Lunar Larry. ** The sketch Woody's Roundup from Toy Story 2 would debut as a series in 1982 and would end in 2002, tying it as one of the longest-running animated series, with Pixar and Hanna-Barbera producing the first season, and due to some budget cuts, Pixar and Klasky-Csupo would handle the production of the rest of the seasons. Because of this, the Woody's Roundup scene in Toy Story 2 would be removed and replaced with new scenes. * Pixar's cancelled projects like 1906, a Monsters Inc. sequel, Newt, and a different version of Toy Story 3 would be produced. ** Circle 7 Animation would also still be active, would be the specialty label of Pixar, and would co-produce the films. * The company would've had a partnership with Aardman Animations for making stop-motion animated films, such as an adaptation of David Walliams' book Gangsta Granny and an adaptation of the Baha Men song Who Let The Dogs Out?. * The Winnie the Pooh movies would be produced by Pixar Animation Studios in association with Walt Disney Pictures, with the live-action Christopher Robin film having Winnie the Pooh and his friends animated with motion capture. * Paul and Olivia would do all the voices in the films and shorts until 1960, where they hired voice actors. * The company would be sold in 1986 to Edwin Catmull and Alvy Ray Smith. Paul and Olivia would then retire until they both passed away. * Pixar Animation Studios would also expand their industry and produce more live-action films after producing 1906. * Pixar's films that include Zany Ditties characters would be part of a franchise named "Zany Ditties Presents". Example: Zany Ditties Presents: The Incredibles. * The real movies made by Pixar would have a Saturday morning cartoon in the 1970s, as spin-offs of Zany Ditties, being produced by Filmation and Pixar Animation Studios. * Zany Ditties would have a direct-to-video film in 2008 that would crossover with Looney Tunes, due to both of the series having similar names. * The Pixar Braintrust would've been found in 1962. Info Pixar Animation Studios, commonly referred to as Pixar (/ˈpɪksɑːr/), is an American animation film studio based in Emeryville, California, that is a subsidiary of Walt Disney Studios, owned by the Walt Disney Company. Pixar began in 1920 as the Xaviertoon, before TBD 1986, with funding by Apple Inc. co-founder Steve Jobs, who became the majority shareholder. Disney purchased Pixar in 2006 at a valuation of $7.4 billion by converting each share of Pixar stock to 2.3 shares of Disney stock, a transaction that resulted in Jobs becoming Disney's largest single shareholder at the time. Pixar is best known for CGI-animated feature films created with RenderMan, Pixar's own implementation of the industry-standard RenderMan image-rendering application programming interface, used to generate high-quality images. Pixar has produced 20 feature films, beginning with Toy Story (1995), which was the first-ever computer-animated feature film; its most recent film was Incredibles 2 (2018). All of the studio's films have debuted with CinemaScore ratings of at least an "A−," indicating positive receptions with audiences.6 The studio has also produced dozens of short films. As of August 2018, its feature films have earned approximately $13 billion at the worldwide box office,7 with an average worldwide gross of $659.7 million per film.8 Finding Nemo (2003), along with its sequel Finding Dory (2016), as well as Toy Story 3 (2010) and Incredibles 2 (2018) are among the 50 highest-grossing films of all time, with the latter being the second-highest-grossing animated film of all time with a gross of $1.2 billion. Fifteen of Pixar's films are also among the 50 highest-grossing animated films of all time. The studio has earned 19 Academy Awards, 8 Golden Globe Awards, and 11 Grammy Awards, among many other awards and acknowledgments. Many of Pixar's films have been nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature since its inauguration in 2001, with nine winning; this includes Finding Nemo and Toy Story 3, along with The Incredibles (2004), Ratatouille(2007), WALL-E (2008), Up (2009), Brave (2012), Inside Out (2015), and Coco (2017). Monsters, Inc. (2001) and Cars (2006) are the only two films that were nominated for the award without winning it, while Cars 2 (2011), Monsters University (2013), The Good Dinosaur (2015), Finding Dory (2016), and Cars 3 (2017), were not nominated. Up and Toy Story 3 were also the respective second and third animated films to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Picture, the first being Walt Disney Animation Studios'Beauty and the Beast (1991). Luxo Jr., a character from the studio's 1986 short film of the same name, is the studio's mascot. On September 6, 2009, Pixar executives John Lasseter, Brad Bird, Pete Docter, Andrew Stanton, and Lee Unkrich were presented with the Golden Lion award for Lifetime Achievement by the Venice Film Festival. The award was presented by Lucasfilm's founderGeorge Lucas. Productions TBD Cancelled projects Main article: What if Pixar Animation Studios was founded in 1920/Cancelled projects Logos TBA. Category:Alternate Reality Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Theories Category:American animation studios